Ineffable
by lenokiie
Summary: OC/Beckett and M/M One shot. Young Leith Vester was fortunate enough to save Beckett's life, and so how does the lordly lord repay him? Pre-DMC


**Anon: That is an excellent question. I heard that typically, in many navy ships, depending on its profession, would offer lessons taught to usually midshipmen, who are generally youngerish. But in this case, I would think that Beckett's ship would be way too important for the likes of illiterate people to be on, so most likely he'd want everyone to be able to read and write, and also I just threw it in for the hell of it :D**

**A/N: HEADS UP! I have re-considered this story, and have decided to make it into a one shot instead of a full blown story about blah blah blah, but I will be keeping most of the basis :)  
**

* * *

Cutler lead Leith towards the most luxurious office he'd ever seen, albeit the only one. Upon entering, he gaped at the velvet lined walls, the plush chair behind the large desk cluttered with very important looking papers. But of all, his attention was captivated by the wall behind the desk, a wall completely painted to resemble a map of the world. Cutler followed his gaze, smiled proudly, and said, "You may look at the map from a closer distance, but do not touch."

Leith nodded vigorously, eager to observe the map, not for its content but rather because it was something a distraction from the fact that he was alone in a room with a lord he found extremely appealing. He followed the huge bodies of water, up to the continents, and stared at the spots from where clusters of sea monsters were shown to habit. After a while, his attention was recaptured by Cutler clearing his throat. He tore away and met the steady gaze of the older man. "It is a remarkable map." Leith complimented.

"Yes, the most accurate produced yet." Cutler said, a ghost of his smirk appearing. "Perhaps one day you will own a map just as fine." He turned towards Leith. "Lieutenant Vester," he continued, his acknowledgement of Leith's new rank making Leith grin, "I must thank you once more for saving my life. I am forever in your debt, and I will grant you countless favors, should you request it."

In spite of himself, Leith blushed. This important, wealthy, handsome man was offering him his gratitude and promised favors. Even though he barely knew the man, he wanted nothing more than to employ one of the favors so he could invest in a fling with him. Already, at this thought, he felt his member begin to stir. How quickly he was to react as in accordance with his inexperience. He quickly squeezed his thighs together and turned around, pretending to be interested in a brandy bottle.

"You are most welcome, my lord." responded Leith in what he hoped to be a dignified tone. " It was merely my duty, and though I did not expect any rewards, I will humbly accept them and employ them most sparingly-"

"Oh, but that is a lie, is it not?" said Cutler. He had come up behind him, right behind him to where Leith could feel the warmth radiating from the man. Leith froze, unsure of how to respond. "Yes, indeed. I have seen your fleeting, though frequent glances." His lips were close to Leith's ears, blowing hot air with each word. Leith tried to resist the impulse to giggle at the sensation. Cutler flashed his infamous smirk that Leith could not see it, relishing the effect he was having on the lad. He nuzzled his cheek to Leith's, his lips dangerously close to Leith's trembling ones. "Your response?"

Leith's breath felt caught in his chest. This was all too overwhelming, his fantasies turned reality. As much as he had dreamed of such interactions, this came as sudden and all he could manage was a nod of the head. And then there he felt hands snake their way towards the front of his crotch. A gasp escaped Leith's lips and the obviously experienced fingers wound around his already hardened member that strained against his thin breeches.

"Oh my, and we have not even reached the fun part, yet." Cutler cooed, running his hands up and down.

Leith whimpered, and not wanting to look completely nescient, brought his hands to Cutler's, lightly caressing the soft, noble hands before bringing them behind him to rub Cutler's growing bulge. Cutler's hands tightened around Leith before he swung him around and smashed his mouth against his. He held the back of Leith's head with one hand, pressing into the kiss, and the other hand wandered back down to continue it's stroking. Leith opened his mouth to Cutler, who graciously slipped his tongue in. Leith moaned, and his hands began to undo the buttons on the man's coat. It proved Cutler's impatience as he reached down and simply ripped it open and shrugged it off. He moved to attend to Leith's uniform in a similar fashion, to which Leith tutted in disapproval to himself; his clothes were expensive. Cutler took a step back to admire the younger man's anatomy, eyes raking the smooth collarbones down to his lean figure.

Leith's first instinct was to cover his private area - having grown to a size he would hope to be impressive, but as his eyes took in the other man's body, he felt instantly inferior in matters of size. The man was huger than he would have - have had - expected. The appreciation of both sides ended as Cutler took a step forward to engage Leith in another kiss, his tongue taking the liberty of entering relentlessly. He broke away, departing plant kisses down the pale neck towards south. Leith groaned, his hands just beginning to pump away for the man. He had not realized it, but Cutler had sometime during the transaction backed him up against the wall, the very wall that held the map of such interest at the initial of their meeting. The lord's hand traveled down, taking care to caress every inch of flesh that passed underneath his skilled hands. Leith vaguely wondered how many people he bedded.

Cutler's hands left his body and he placed them on both sides of Leith, holding him in place and steadying himself as he rubbed their erections together. Leith gasped aloud at the new sensation, the heat and painful throbbing that pierced him, the urge to stick it in somewhere. But Cutler would not provide him this privilege, at least, until he had his fun first and foremost. Alas, the pressure was too much for him to bear and he roughly took Leith away from the wall and bent him over his desk. Thank heavens he had cleaned it beforehand.

His hands caressed the smooth buttocks before reaching over and tugging on Leith's manhood. Leith spread his legs open, bracing himself for what was to come. He felt a finger drag across his arsehole and felt even more aroused.

''Hurry.'' He whimpered. The finger stopped, just lightly hovering over the entrance as if teasing him.

''Repeat yourself.'' He commanded.

Leith gulped, wondering if he had spoken out of place. ''Hurry, my lord.'' He said with much forced politeness.

''And why should I accommodate with your request?'' He rebounded, one finger pressing against the aching hole, gently circling its circumference. Leith nearly fainted from his already high anticipation, and he felt the beginnings of sexual frustration at Cutler's teasing.

''You-you ought to a-acquiesce my request as one of my favors.'' he panted.

Cutler paused. ''Fair enough.'' And he gripped Leith's buttocks and gently drove home. Leith gasped aloud at the penetration. He had never experiencing such a thing and now his tender virgin arsehole suddenly invaded by a large cock. Perhaps invaded wasn't the correct word, though, as he found himself enjoying it as the pain gradually subsided.

Cutler remained still for the moment, relishing in the feel of the tightness enclosing his cock, and then, he started pulling in and out. Leith grunted in small spasms of pain as his arsehole began to stretch, and pain twisted into pleasure. Cutler thrust faster and faster, his fingers grasping Leith's hips so he slammed into him. Leith banged into the desk painfully and quickly learned to hang onto the edges of the desk to keep himself steady. He spread his legs wider to allow him more berth and Cutler took advantage of that. He grunted with each push, on and on until he felt himself come close to release. He gave a final thrust, and Leith felt his seed fill up his arse, even felt the heat of it trickling down from the hole.

Leith felt a strange sense of fulfillment, as if this were what he had been missing from his entire life, a vision completed with Cutler leaning over and pressing his mouth to his. But alas, good things do not last, and Cutler pulled away and out. Leith's exultant feelings evaporated, leaving him feeling rather lost, and the pain from Cutler's cock slowly returned. Cutler took a steady step back and Leith shuddered in the absence of the other man's warmth. Leith resisted the urge to collapse onto the desk in weary, instead he held his position, obediently waiting for more. Then, he felt something of a handkerchief unhurriedly wipe his arse. Leith stiffened at the sting of pain but relaxed; this was surely a sort of treat from such a regal individual. The cloth moved away and did not come back, and after a while, Leith gingerly straightened and turned around to see the man already nearly clothed. He stared.

"Do dress yourself, Mr. Vester." said Cutler, noticing the younger man's confusion.

"Is...is that all?" Leith asked, uncertain of what took place after sex.

"Indeed, it is." replied Cutler, tucking the handkerchief into his breast pocket, looking as without a care for the world and most certainly not Leith. He nodded pointedly towards Leith's bundles of clothing that lay on the floor.

"Of course, my lord." breathed Leith, very unsure of what else to say. He quietly picked up his clothing and dressed himself.

When he had finished, Cutler dismissed him. As he placed his hand on the turn of the knob, Cutler's voice stopped him once more. "Oh, and Mr. Vester?" he called. "I strongly encourage you to use the rest of your plentiful favors."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope that was to your liking! This is the first male/male smut I've ever written, and I welcome criticism! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
